1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pre-processing of food to be dried, and more particularly to an improved manufacturing process and related equipment used to improve the characteristics of grains, dried fruit, dried vegetables and the like. Such processed dried food has significantly superior characteristics when reconstituted, processed or cooked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dried food products are made by evaporation of moisture or water by heat under atmospheric or mechanically reduced pressure, exposure to sun and wind, or freeze-drying. Such drying may be accomplished with or without pre-treatment with heat or heat/brine or chemicals. Foods dried in this way require comparatively long periods of immersion or soaking in water or liquid for reconstitution before they may be processed or cooked. Such conventional methods do not ordinarily take into consideration the processing, cooking or physical characteristics of the particular dried food product such as water absorption capability, water holding or retention capacity, weight and volume after processed or cooked, shelf life, quality, or food texture after freeze-thawed, not to mention the characteristics of products which are prepared with dried food products as their ingredients.
In order to address these problems, certain pre-processing, milling and soaking methods and apparatus have been developed to remove the outer skin layers of foods prior to drying (e.g. removal of bran adhered to white rice). However, pre-soaking foods to remove outer skin layers prior to drying can significantly diminish the flavor, quality and texture of the food. Existing milling methods and apparatus do not necessarily remove all of the outer skin layer from foods. This problem is particularly severe for foods having irregular shapes such as mushrooms.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus for pre- or post-processing of dried food products such as wheat, rice, barley, other grains, soybeans, legumes, dried vegetables, dried mushrooms, dried fruits, dried sea/aqua products and other dried food products in order to give the food improved characteristics upon reconstitution, including (a) rapid water absorption, without pre-soaking or immersion in water or liquid prior to or after drying in order to improve the processing, cooking and/or physical characteristics of the dried foods, (b) rapid water absorption, (c) increased water holding capacity, (d) increase in weight and volume after process or cooked, (e) extension of shelf life and quality, and (f) retention of original food texture after freeze-thawed.
Japanese patent No. P3096972 discloses a manufacturing process and equipment for polishing white rice without wash that utilizes an activated smoke liquid solution in a pressure spray apparatus.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for processing dried food products before or after they are dried in order to provide such dried food products with preferred reconstitution characteristics such as rapid water absorption without pre-soaking or immersion in water or liquid. The method and apparatus improves the processing, cooking and/or physical characteristics of the dried foods, or foods prepared with dried foods as ingredients, when reconstituted including rapid water absorption, increased water holding capacity, an increase in weight and volume after processing or cooking, extension of shelf life and quality, and retention of original food texture after freeze-thawed.
The above characteristics are accomplished through the use of an improved activated smoke liquid solution that is diluted in deep-sea water and used in a special process for non-soak application to the food to be dried. The activated smoke liquid solution is applied to the food in one of several different alternative methods in order to assure complete coverage. The liquid smoke solution moistens the outer layer of the food thereby enhancing the characteristics of the food itself.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for pre-processing dried foods that improves the processing, cooking and/or physical characteristics of the dried foods, or foods prepared with dried foods as ingredients, when reconstituted.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that utilizes an improved activated smoke liquid solution diluted in deep sea water.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that utilizes an improved activated smoke liquid solution that is pressurized by inert gas and sprayed over the food products to be treated providing a highly inert environment.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that results in dried food that is able to immediately absorb water upon re-hydration.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that results in dried food that is able to retain water and food texture when the dried food products are reconstituted.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that results in dried food that may be immediately processed or cooked without a prior soaking or immersing process.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that results in dried food that has increased shelf life in terms of quality and stability.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that prevents food texture deterioration after freeze-thawing by retaining the water holding capability of the food.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food products that reduces water, energy, labor and the cost associated with later processing or cooking such dried food products.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food products that reduces the volume and solids content of waste water associated with processing or cooking such dried food products.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for processing dried food that results in dried food that does not require food additives or other food ingredients which are often used to improve the physical characteristics of such food products when they are later processed or cooked.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.